pretty_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Mio Nanairogaoka
is a character in both Pretty Country: Angelic Days and Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She is a Cool idol using orange as her theme colour. Appearance Mio has light skin with orange eyes and matching, orange hair worn with white rabbit ears. She wears glasses and orange ball-shaped earrings. Personality Mio is a quiet scholar who can see the colours of rainbow easily. Her exceptional knowledge gradually begins to affect everyone around her. She has a habit of telling stories without being asked. Mio usually spends her free time reading, which causes everyone became worried about her eyesight, even her parents. Background Plot Becoming an idol and magical girl Mio makes a short appearance in the beginning when she watches Aiko and Ren perform their very first Universe Show. Mio had been scheduled to perform that day, but decided to ditch. She comes back to Paniverse Elementary School in quite a rude fashion, interfering in Aiko's victory at the Festival. She made her own solo performance the moment Aiko received her trophy, gaining the attention of all the fans. At first, Ren hated Mio's guts, as Mio strutted about stating that she was far above the two of them in skill. However, Ren could not fight back, as she knew this was true in time. Mio was given an assignment: form a duo with the other two girls and enter the Cooking Festival. Scandinavian♥Trio and Yes! Nordic 5 In Episode 48, Mio, Makoto, and Haruka formed a new unit named Scandinavian♥Trio, which soon gained popularity after the announcement of Paniverse Elementary School Carnival. Despite that, the group already disbanded after Hotaru fails for Paniverse Elementary School Carnival. After the disbandment of Scandinavian♥Trio, Mio, Makoto and Haruka decided to forming an unit again called Yes! Nordic 5 (a parody of magical girl anime Yes! Precure 5) alongside Izumi and Sango. In Episode 13 of Magical Life of Three Towns, Mio along with her fellow members went on hiatus due to different opinions when it comes to rivalry until their return in Episode 184 under the name of "MGT (Magical Girls' Team) Nordic 5. Etymology Nanairogaoka (七色ヶ丘) means "Seven Coloured Hills". Mio (美緒): Mi (美) means beautiful while o (緒) means thread. Relationships Makoto Ikeda: Makoto and Mio get to know each other when they end up in Parijuku City Hall, where they discuss overcoming personal limitations in order to achieve their dreams. As they both aim to become a part of Yes! Nordic 5, Mio acknowledges Makoto as a friend and hopes that they can push each other to greater heights. Haruka Akagi: Haruka and Mio don't seem to like each other that much, but the two get along perfectly. Sango Kagami: Sango is one of Mio's biggest fans and her teammate. Mio admits that she often learns something from Sango, and continues to guide Sango in her path to idol world just as Mrs. Shijimi did. Natsuki Aizawa: She tries to help Natsuki with her studies and used to do what her mother did to her until it was pointed out by Aiko, causing them to get into a big fight. Mio is very gentle with Natsuki and tries to plead with her when she will not listen or gets stubborn. Trivia *Her birthday falls on Sweden National Day, that is on 6 June. *She shares her voice actress with So Min from Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. *Her surname, Nanairogaoka, shares its name with Nanairogaoka from Smile! PreCure. *She made a cameo appearance in Episode 1, but her actual speaking debut was in Episode 3. *As of Season 3, she has her own quiz show about studies. *In Angel Simulator, sometimes Mio will talk about rumors about characters like Natsuki, Chiyo, and Lisette (if she is unlocked). *Mio is the only Cool-type idol in the Pretty Country franchise to have bright theme colours instead of neon or dark. Because of this, some people believed she was going to be a Pop type. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Nordic characters Category:Cool Idols